1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultra-high density memory device that utilizes, for information recording, magnetic moment of molecules of photoinductive ferromagnetic thin film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been discovered photoinductive ferromagnetic molecules whose magnetization orientation align ferromagnetically when irradiated with blue light and become random when exposed to heat. Also, it has been suggested that use of such molecules enables magnetic recording at a molecular level.
However, when a memory device is constituted through use of such photoinductive ferromagnetic molecules, there arises a difficulty as to how to write and read information at a molecular level. No specific structure therefor has been known.